


Right Here, Right Now

by poppydogs



Series: Just Keep Waiting [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Mentions of Anxiety, Parenthood, Perthshire Cottage (Marvel), Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: Fitzsimmons is going to have a baby but there is fear and anxiety that is standing between them.Can their love beat the past, present, and future?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Just Keep Waiting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Right Here, Right Now

August 2019

It all started with the blood work. 

Fitz has feared many things, but lately, Jemma has been hiding in the bathroom whenever she could and stare at her flat stomach for countless hours. But eventually, she would leave or she would take a shower, except this time she has been there for less than an hour. 

"Jemma are you alright? Jemma open the door!" Standing by the door, Fitz was worried when he realized Jemma was in the shower for more than half an hour. "Jemma, please, open the door I'm starting to get worried."

Not hearing any movement besides the shower running Fitz assuming the worst grabbed a hammer and screwdriver. "Jemma if you can hear me I'm going to take the door down." And finally, Fitz heard the shower turned off. 

Opening the door Jemma stood in front of him with nothing but a towel as her hair dripped water. Her eyes and nose were red, and all she wanted was to be held.

"Fitz," she said, feeling pathetic as she threw an arm around him while her other hand held the towel.

"Hey what's wrong?" Wrapping both his arms around her both glad that she was fine but also concerned as Jemma cried her heart out. Standing there Fitz's body couldn't handle all of Jemma's body weight, and eventually, Fitz lowers himself to the ground and leans against the wall with Jemma between his knees as she laid her head on his shoulder. Rubbing her back as Jemma curled around him while trying to keep the towel up Fitz asked her again, "Jemma tell me, what's wrong?"

"How are you not scared?"

"Scared?" He said unsure what Jemma was saying. "I'm always scared especially when it concerns you," as he tucks a piece of wet hair behind her ear.

Tucking her legs in Jemma shifted her towel opening showing him her stomach, "but what if it's not about me anymore?" Moving Fitz's hand onto her stomach as a tear slipped from her and she watched as Fitz's eyes got glassy.

"Is that what you are scared of? Our baby?"

 _Our baby,_ Jemma smiled when she heard that and nodded her head. 

"I can't explain it Fitz one minute I felt disgusting and next there are these voices in my head beating me down... and I know it sounds crazy but they couldn't stop," she was crying again and Fitz pulled her back to his chest but his hand still placed on her stomach.

"You're not crazy, you're just anxious and you're not the only one."

"You're anxious too?" Jemma said into his neck.

"Of course I am," Fitz said calmly as he rubbed her neck. "All week I have been walking around the Zephyr questioning if we're doing the right thing, asking Enoch if you don't believe me just today he asked me if I was high on something."

"Well, you didn't sleep that much last night."

"Yeah well, what do you think I was thinking about last night?" Looking pointedly at her making his point. 

"So you have been hearing voices too?" Caressing his face that is in desperate need of a shave.

Fitz nodded his head. "It's mostly my thoughts, The Doctor, and occasionally my father."

"Oh Fitz, you should have told me," kissing his cheek knowing that the Framework has been an undisclosed discussion that Fitz doesn't tend to open up about. 

"I know," his ears turned pink thinking about something that he heard in his father's voice. "I just didn't want to give you too much stress."

Tilting his head, Jemma looked at her crazy, smart, empathetic husband, "I know that you want to protect me but if you're hearing a voice you need to tell me. Stress or no stress I care about you, so if you ever hear The Doctor's voice tell me."

"Only if you tell me your's."

Smiling Jemma agreed, "I love you."

"I love you too," as the two of them kissed. Pulling back Jemma adjusted her towel as Fitz stared at her with rose-colored glasses.

"What?" Jemma question.

"You're beautiful," placing the hand on the side of her face as she leads into it.

Shaking her head Jemma looked down at her thighs, "I feel disgusting."

Tilting her head he kissed her softly. "You're beautiful," Fitz said after catching his breath.

Pulling each other up Fitz stared at her from head to toe before placing their hands together and kissing Jemma's hand. "Let me show you." 

* * *

December 2019

Fitz was looking out the Zephyr window as he stared at the _Alya_ star that he, Jemma, and Enoch were orbiting around. He was stressed with the time stream, with tech, and Jemma bump was starting to show. But mostly, Fitz missed his team, his family, his mum. Lately, Fitz regretted not calling his mum, to tell her he's fine, tell her that he missed her and if he had time, tell her she was going to be a grandmum. 

Crossing his arms he stared at the Zephyr's controls thinking about the photo. 

-

_At 12 years old Leo first started trying to build a drone and test flying it around the house. He spent the day taking apart a remote control helicopter and building it with smaller and denser metal so it can fit into smaller spaces._

_He was walking around his home moving his remote control when he flew his drone into his mum's room. It was a small room with a bed, vanity, side tables -one that held a jewelry box and makeup while the other was empty- and a sliding closet that was open, filled with clothes, and a shelf that was covered with boxes of junk._

_Testing the drone's spatial ability he flew the drone in between two boxes and smiled as the drone fit until it died. "Damn batteries," he muttered as he grabbed his mum's chair from her vanity and tried to grab his drone when he knocked a box off the shelf._

_Finally grabbing his drone he bent down and saw all the pictures that fell from the box. They were old black and white pictures of his mum when she was in her teens, there were also a few with his father in the photo. Picking up the last picture he stops when he sees his mum from the neck up, in a pub with her mates. His mum was rarely in a pub and claimed she spent most of her time studying but looking at the photo Leo wanted answers._

_"Hey mum, can you explain this photo?" He said finding his mum in the kitchen marking essays._

_"What photo Leo?" Putting her pen down as Leo pulled out a chair and showed her it._

_Picking it up she sighed remembering that night, "this was my hen's night."_

_"What's a hen's night?"_

_"It's like a stag night except for women."_

_"Who are the other people?"_

_"Oh, just a few classmates," not able to remember their names. Needing a distraction from her past she saw Leo was holding something in his hand. "What's that?"_

_Linda listened as her son ranted about his drone as she slowly flipped the photo over thinking about how in that photo was from the neck down was her pregnant stomach._

-

_College students that married too young, and had a baby too soon._

Fitz always had that statement running through his head thinking about how his mum had him when she was just a student. Fitz would use that thought as a way to stop blaming himself for his parent split, but lately, he wondered what would happen when a baby is thrown into him and Simmon's life. 

Hearing someone walk behind him, he turns his head and sees Jemma coming to his side. Looking at her face he smiled seeing her calm and happy until he looked down and realized that her jumper was unzipped and due to her tank top he could see her bump clearly. 

"Are you alright Fitz? I know you like to come here to process." Running her fingers through his hair as Fitz's face was slack as he stared at her stomach a bit more before tugging her by the waist.

"Come here," slowly pulling her into his lap. Adjusting a bit as Jemma sat in between Fitz's thighs and tucking her face into his neck as Fitz placed his hand on her bump. They sat there for a few seconds enjoying this moment for themself as the Zephyr hums in the background. Finally, Fitz said, "do you think I'll be a good father?"

"Fitz," she said calmly, "you know the answer to that." She said and Fitz thought about it.

 _Would we start fighting more once the baby came?_ (He hope not he wouldn't enjoy that.)

 _Would I be happy?_ (Sleep-deprived maybe but he can coop.)

 _Would I blame my child for my mistakes?_ (No, not even if his life depended on it.)

Jemma knew Fitz wouldn't hold anything against their child and that he would be a good father, but she also knew that Fitz was been coddling her a bit ever since she had her anxiety attack, but lately, he was also keeping things from her when he and Enoch banding her from the lab this morning.

"There's something I want to show you," Fitz said, looking at his watch. Getting off his lap the two of them held hands as they walked over to the lab and pushed the sheet away. 

The first thing Jemma notice was the sand dust and second was a small crib - more of a side crib- built from one of the small bed's on the Zephyr except for wooden frames with poles from the spare materials Enoch as been collecting -mostly stealing since he was still considered a fugitive in the weird alien system - Jemma walked over studying it the simple design until she saw one of the frame poles and saw the engraving. It was cute and a little cheesy looking at the heart with the letters: J+L+ written inside. 

"I'm saving the last one when we come up with a name," Fitz said as Jemma traced the engraving with her finger as Enoch was bust sweeping around them. Standing there Jemma kept thinking until a name fell from her lips unconsciously.

"Alya."

Standing behind her Fitz tilted his head, "that's a girl's name right?"

Jemma nodded her head already thinking about the 'A' that she was ready to be carved. 

"And what if it's a boy?"

"You can choose then." Turning around to look at him. "Why do you not like the name, _Alya?"_

Fitz thought about it, _Alya FitzSimmons._ "I like it," he said circling his arms around her waist and they kissed. 

Opening one of her eyes Jemma saw Enoch standing there watching the two of them. Pulling back Jemma darted her eyes between Enoch and Fitz. "Is he just going to stand there?"

"Yeah," he said knowing that Enoch wasn't going to leave knowing about Jemma's pregnancy anxiety.

"How about we move..." gesturing her head to the crib. 

Agreeing, the two of them moved it as Enoch watched on the sidelines knowing that the mission was going to be longer than he thought.

* * *

May 2020

At first, Jemma thought she peed herself as she sat down in front of the Zephyr computers when she felt some fluid come out. At first, she thought it was nothing and it just meant she had to go put on some new knickers as she tried hard to get up until Fitz came to her aid, but the fluid just wouldn't stop leaking. 

"Fitz, I think my water just broke."

Breathing sharply Fitz grabbed her arm tight, "are you sure?"

"Does it smell?" Enoch said as the two men crowded around Jemma. "Would you like me to smell?"

"No," Fitz said fast, holding a finger at him, but then looked at Jemma. "Does it?"

 _I don't know, you smell it?_ Jemma wanted to yell in impulse but closed her mouth and sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything."

"I'll get the bed set up," Enoch said waiting for this moment to happen.

Watching Enoch walk -more like run- to the makeshift bedroom Jemma didn't move off the chair she was sitting in as Fitz stood by her. "Hey, aren't you excited?" Pushing pieces of hair away from her eyes.

Jemma wanted to say yes but at the moment she felt like a bag of bricks had fallen on her shoulders. "This is not how I planned it," Jemma said, her voice weak feeling lost cause she was lost in vast space with the only real human being left was Fitz but now their child. How could she do this?

"Yeah, but we knew that," Fitz said but Jemma shook her head.

"I know," her stomach twisted a bit, but it could also their baby who just kicked. "I just had this fantasy of you and me in this nice hospital. Our parents, our team would be there and we could have a doctor delivering the baby, not a decades-old anthropologist."

Feeling a tear slip Fitz wiped away with his thumb and Jemma sighs. "I guess my expectations got the best of me. I mean, I was known for being well prepared but the fact that I didn't know about _this_ or even plan it." Her breath was starting to get choppy knowing that in more or less than 24 hours they were going to have a baby.

"Jemma, Jemma, Simmons," Fitz said, blue eyes widened with concern as tears and cold sweat ran down Jemma’s face, "Jemma breathe. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding her head Fitz and she took multiple deep breaths as Jemma tried to calm her mind from the fear, the anxiety. They had to gather anything possible to raise a baby and sacrifice many pieces of material to create nappies, but it just wasn't right. "To be honest Jemma I didn't imagine this at all," he said looking at their joined hands. 

"What did you have in mind?"

Fitz tilted his head, "you know a small cottage... in Perthshire." Looking at Jemma, Fitz can see a confused look on her face trying to understand what he was talking about. 

"Are you talking about that video I created almost 5 years ago?"

"Yeah, I mean that video gave me hope that there was a chance. That there was something more for the two of us instead of a lab, where we can just live." His voice fell soft thinking about the past, the thoughts of what life could have been.

"We could have a breakfast nook, a bookshelf, a fireplace, and a huge garden. How does that sound after all this we can go find our cottage?" 

Fitz smiled, "sounds perfect." 

They kissed a brief second when a contraction hit Jemma. "I think we should move," she said trying to get up, and slowly the two of them prepare for their baby to arrive. 

-

It was a weird position everyone was in. Jemma's lower half was hidden by a sheet, while Fitz sat next to her on the bed supporting her, and Enoch checked-in every few hours to minutes checking if Jemma was fully dilated. 

It was 10 hours of labor and it was filled with pain and package oatmeal, but finally, it was time. Jemma was very tired when Enoch checked in for the 18th time. "Jemma Simmons, it seems that you're fully dilated for the past hour."

"That's great," she said quietly and weakly.

Fitz was next to her asleep when Enoch said, "I think we should start pushing now."

Fitz woke up when he heard that as he looked between Enoch and Jemma who was busy trying to get into a better position. "Is it time?" He questioned and Jemma nodded her head. 

It took longer than Fitz thought and he can't tell if he was scared that there was something wrong or happy since he still has a little bit of time left before there baby came and wondered if he still had enough time to fix all of his mistakes. But from the grip Jemma had on his hand he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Fitz I just realized something," Jemma said before she whimpers a bit more.

"What?" He questions pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"We don't have a boy name."

"But you said we're having a girl."

"Yeah, well the odds of us having Deke's mother is one in infinity," as she let out a sharp breath. "Well, what's the name?"

"Uh, Amadeus."

"We are _not_ naming him after Hunter."

"It starts with an 'A'-"

"I can see the head," Enoch said and Jemma let out another whimper.

It all happened fast with Jemma letting out a wail and Enoch saying, _It's a girl._ After that, he felt Jemma try to push him off the bed telling him to cut the cord. His hands shook as Fitz cut the cord and Enoch walked over to bring the baby to Jemma for skin-to-skin contact all while Fitz stood there seeing Jemma's red, sweaty face as their baby girl cried trying to fill her small lungs with air. 

Breathing heavily he put the medical scissors down when he finally took it all in. He was a father, he was now responsible for a human being and now he just felt lost. No baby book told him about this feeling no one told him about the rush of fear, pain, and love that is settling in his stomach at the moment. All he could do was walk over, sit down, and be there as he watches tears fall from Jemma's face. 

But then it happens. Enoch took their daughter away for a few minutes to get clean, measured, and wrapped and all of a sudden she was in the palm of his hands, wrapped in a blue blanket and all Fitz could think is, _There you are, I've been looking for you my whole life._

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all the grammatical issues it will be fixed soon.


End file.
